Electrophotographic methods, as applied to radiology (electroradiography), offer an opportunity for obtaining x-ray radiographs at substantially lower cost, lower dosages, and with rapid daylight development of the radiograph (within a few seconds), as compared with conventional silver halide x-ray film with intensifying screens. This has specific value for the mass screening of populations for mammography, cancer and other diagnostics. The objective of the present research is to continue to explore the applicability of charge transfer radiography (CTR), which offers certain fundamental advantages over the currently used Xerox and Xonics methods. While the current research has demonstrated that 9" X 14" radiographs of comparable quality and speed to xeroradiography can be obtained by CTR, there are strong indications that the speed can be increased substantially if trapping effects can be reduced by a compensating dopant in the tetragonal lead oxide x-ray photoconductor used. Furthermore, the scope for finding other photoconductors with the necessary properties appears much larger than originally anticipated.